


[Podfic] The Wriggling Day Present

by Hananobira



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a gift for Kanaya, but she can't find it because of the mess in her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Wriggling Day Present

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wriggling Day Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/804114) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Notes and acknowledgements: If you are the author of this orphaned fic and wish to see it taken down, please contact me so we can discuss it.

Recorded for the "Read Deadpan" square for Podfic BINGO.

Thanks to Jinjurly and Paraka for hosting!

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/804114)  
Length: 00:04:51

Paraka: [MP3 (7 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Wriggling%20Day%20Present.mp3) or [M4B (5 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Wriggling%20Day%20Present.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/wriggling-day-present)


End file.
